1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an image processing apparatus and a method thereof, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus for sharpening edge boundaries of an image and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Accompanied with rapid progresses on multimedia applications, requirements on image processing techniques continue to expand. The transient improvement (TI) technique is one of the prevalent image processing techniques. By reducing a transient width of blurred edge boundaries in an original image, the TI technique provides the image with a sharpening effect.
However, the conventional TI technique suffers from an issue of not being able to correctly reinforce a chroma value of pixels. For example, in a YCbCr color space, when chroma signals Cb and Cr of a pixel data become color hue distorted after a TI process, an erroneous color block may be caused at an edge boundary of a TI image to degrade image quality.
Therefore, there is a need for an image processing technique capable of enhancing a correctness of the TI technique, so as to effectively prevent color errors in a sharpened image.